Elana Grant
by afraidofspiders
Summary: Elana is not who she thought she was. Neither is Hermione Granger, have you ever felt as though you have a younger/older sibling but you don't know who or where they are. Elana knew something was missing maybe her family. Read to find out. AU.HermioneXGeorge Elana(OC)XFred SiriusXRemusXSeverus. Rating may change
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Elana

What if someone told you that you were the grand-niece of Lord Voldemort. You wouldn't believe them would you? Well that was my reaction when the order told me but I fainted also…. That day started out so normal… Well normal for me, Fred and George that is….

I 've always hung out with them since we started school they were my best friends….even though we got into a ton of trouble together it was fun… I'm the same age as the twins my name is Elana Grant I keep them in line most of the time since I am the oldest by two minutes. Our major problems started the summer after our sixth year….. I'm serious school like just ended two weeks ago and we just started to plan our beginning of summer prank when I hear.

"Elana can you come inside for a bit the order needs to speak to you." My mum said from the back door….. I looked at her then looked at Fred and George then looked back at her then looked at Fred and George again. They laughed and stood up….They pulled me up into a hug..

"Ears" I whispered to them and walked towards my mum. When we got to the conference room I waited about a minute, just looking around at everyone who came Snape, Remus, Molly and 'Mione, until I felt the coin in my pocket heat up to ask "What's going on?"

"You're not who you think you are." Kingsley said to me "Your real name is Elana Grunt you are the grand-niece of Lord Voldemort" he added without the slightest hint of emotion on his face or in his voice.

"What?!..How could I …. I mean…He's evil...… I'm good….the twins...Why me?!..." I promptly fainted so many thoughts swirling through my head I collapsed to the ground.

Fred

As soon as Elana left George and I grabbed the extendable ears that we had been working on we walked to the conference room doors and touched our coins. She started talking

"What's going on?" She asked

"You're not who you think you are. Your real name is Elana Grunt you are the grand-niece of Lord Voldemort." Kingsley said without emotion.

"What?!...How could I …." Elana said freaking out I looked at George. He put his hand on the door. " I mean….he's evil…. I'm good…" she paused again and something compelled us to open the door and as we did she said something else as she started to fall. "The twins…Why me?!..." I ran forwards and caught her before her head could slam into the floor.

" I don't know Elana I just don't know" I muttered to her.. Everyone started to crowd around us but George stood protectively in front of us. I picked Elana up and cradled her to my chest.

"Fred put her down now" Her mother said I looked at mum. Mum flicked her eyes toward the doors then towards George again. He nodded and led the way out the door. We heard yelling as we left as soon as we got to the entry hall George turned towards me.

"Hand me Elana. Don't put up a fight I know you can run faster that I can even when carrying her but we have a longer way to go. You know I have the better endurance and if we need to we can trade back and forth until we get there." George said knowing what I was going to say. I nodded and handed Elana over to him. We started running through the maze of a garden Elana had at her house. By the time we got to the middle of the maze Elana was back in my arms. We were finally in the one place where her mother couldn't find her. The one place where the three of us could be alone together and no one would be able to find us unless we wanted to be found. I lied her down on the makeshift bed. George was sitting on one side and I was on the other.

"Georgie do you think she's our soul mate or just one of ours?" I asked.

"Ours or yours you mean Freddie. I'm protective of her yes but it's like how I'm protective of Ginny" George said

"Or like I'm protective of Mione. I guess Elana is mine and Mione is yours." I said

"George you might want to ask Mione before Ron does." Elana said smiling up at us. We smiled at her and I grabbed her hand. Then we heard a knock at the door. "That's probably Molly or Mione" Elana added. George and I nodded and I opened the door. At first it was Mum and Mione but then I saw Kingsley. I glared at him.

"Her parents couldn't come this far into the maze. Before you ask it's just how I set it up. I wanted to give my Goddaughter a place where she could be alone with her friends. The people she lives with aren't actually her parents. Her parents are dead they charmed their lives to those of Harry's parents. They told Voldemort that if he chose to kill Lilly and James Potter and their son then Martin, Elizabeth and Elana were going to die as well. When the Death Eaters saw the fall of Martin and Elizabeth they believed that Elana died as well because no one found her. They believe that Elana's life was tied to Lilly's unborn child's life, but they didn't join Elana's life to that child's or Harry's but another childs who can protect her." Kingsley said. My jaw dropped while I started to process what was said. Elana had no parents. She lost hers to Voldemort the same moment Harry did. Her live was still bonded to someones I couldn't help but wonder if her life was bonded to mine.

"Kingsley" Elana whined clutching at her head. I glared at her she knew some of this and never told me.

"They have to know Voldemort is back and his is going to be looking for you." Kingsley said. Elana pouted. I opened my mouth to say something but Elana interrupted me.

" I know what you're thinking. You're right but you can't say anything" Elana hissed at me I closed my mouth and nodded "and before you ask why I never told you, my memories were locked away until Kingsley told me who I was. I was four when my parents died I never saw my sister again also….No one even knew about her except maybe Malfoy, Snape and You-Know-Who…" she added but stopped and looked at Kingsley.

"Another thing I should tell you is about your younger sister Elana, that went to another family a month and a day after her second birthday. All memories of her were wiped out. It was easy because no one in the inner circle knew about your sister that way she was safe should anything happen to your parents. I made a mistake by separating the two of you I ended up not protecting the both of you" Kingsley said. My eyes and George's immediately went to 'Mione who slowly nodded. I looked at Elana.

"You were under my nose this entire time?" Elana shouted looking towards Kingsley

" I just found out yesterday. I do remember a little about you from before but not a lot. I also remember a lot of those who raised me before muggles but I can't place the faces it's like I've seen them before as Hermione Granger but not as who I really am. Maybe when Kingsley tells me my real last name I might be able to remember who they are." Mione said

" I knew there was a reason I liked having you around. You were so little at the time. The circle was told that you died from cancer shortly after you were born. I think you went to live with Sirius, Remus, and someone else but I forgot their name, for two months before the Grangers adopted you. I think that was why Sirius tried so hard to get you to like and trust him again he felt a tug of familiarity just like I did." Elana said "Fred I never expected to remember who I really was. Kingsley locked my memories just after Monica adopted me." I added to him. "Now I have my little sister back"

"Sirius and Remus" Mione muttered to herself "Papa and dad" She also muttered

" I have to say something else, Elana, your sister was adopted by your parents from her birth father to hide her, she's the daughter of..." he was interrupted by a new person walking in the room.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Elana

" I'd advise you not to say anything else on that matter Kingsley" the new person snapped and it happened to be our least favorite person in the world Severus Snape but I had a feeling that he was the person Kingsley was talking about.

"Daddy" Mione whispered looking shocked at seeing Snape again now that she understood a little about who she really was. I didn't quite understand what was going on but I think he was the third person that Mione went to say with.

"Why not Severus they have a right to know" Kingsley said " It's not like they would treat her any differently knowing who she's related to, look at how Fred still sticks by Elana even though she's related to Voldemort." He added looking at Snape

"But that's not the point she's still related to Voldemort just in a different way." Snape said almost shouting. That shocked me and I looked at him then I remembered something that he had told me. I had came to him when I started getting these dreams of my past when he helped me unlock my memories he told me that Voldemort had rapped his mother and he had been the outcome of that. His mother loved him though never once did she not love him but the muggle his mom had been married to at the time hated him and would beat him and his mother.

"What do you mean?" Kingsley asked.

" I'd rather not say but since I have to." He sighed then composed himself "My mother was rapped by Voldemort and that produced me. 'Mione is Voldemort's Granddaughter, but he doesn't know that because he doesn't know that I'm his son or that Mione is my daughter. He thinks that Mione is his grand-niece or his adopted grandniece. He believes that she was adopted from the Malfoys because they lost Draco's twin sister after she was born. She died because the umbilical cord became detached from her just before she was born so they lost her. Lucius was so selfish that he would rather lose his daughter than his wife. So we saved his wife. When it came to 'Mione's birth I wanted to save them both my wife and my daughter, but the birth of our daughter was too hard on her mother and she died right after 'Mione was born. At first it looked like she was going to get better but she died without anyone by her side because she sent me to tend to Mione." Snape looked at 'Mione with a pained expression then continued "We had your name picked out for months, we were so excited to meet you but she, your mother never did. Lilly Evans got us together you know, your mother and I . Lilly cared for me that much, she cared for you also, Lilly found a potion that would make her able to breastfeed you when you were born. Even after everything I did and said to her. Even after she got together with Potter, she found Marie for me and cared for you. Even though she was related to Sirius and James, Marie didn't care one bit that they hated me. Remus helped take care of you when I was called before I had to give you up to Jean Granger. Sirius and Remus kept me together during our last two months together then for a little after until Dumbledore and his stupid plan erasing all memories of you." Snape trailed off and stopped talking like he was lost in thought then 'Mione did something that I wouldn't have expected from her, she ran up and hugged him.

" It's alright I'm fine now you don't need to be sad I know why you gave me up now I'm not mad anymore and I never will be I love you daddy." 'Mione said

" I love you too, my 'Mione" Severus said hugging her close to him and he started to cry. " I named you Hermione Marie that was the name that we had picked out for you. I was sad when I found out that they had changed your middle name, because I felt that because of that you had lost all connection to me and your mother but you look every bit like your mother so I guess it was just the connection to me that you lost." Severus said.

"But you didn't lose me at all you found me again when I went to Hogwarts you knew it was me and that was why you couldn't go easy on me you needed to make sure the muggles didn't ruin me." Mione said with a grin on her face she had finally figured out his behavior for the past four years.

" I'm sorry I was hard on you but I had to, I couldn't be nice to a Gryffindor without reason and at the time I had no reason because no one knew that I was your father and not even you knew." Severus said

" I am actually thinking of changing my middle name to Marie because Jean is horrible." Mione said. Severus didn't respond.

" I have a question." I said looking at Severus. He turned to me

"And what would that be?" He asked

"Can 'Mione and I live with you or would that be too dangerous?" Everyone just looked at me in shock. " I don't want to live here anymore." I said

"Of course you can but I do have some conditions when the dark lord summons me you both will floo directly to Molly and tell her nothing of where you've been just say that you're visiting Fred, George and Ginny. She probably won't suspect a thing. I will send an owl when it is safe to come home always be watching for my handwriting. Whatever you do, do not and I repeat do not tell Dumbledore what is going on he is not to be trusted." that one phrase confused us all "Dumbledore is dieing and he is not thinking straight in his old age. don't you remember last year he almost killed Harry, yet again four different times. Even now Harry has a trial for using magic in front of a muggle; to save that muggle's soul from Dementors. All Dumbledore thinks he should do is stay away from the boy, and that would keep him safe. That man is an old fool the thought hiding the Potters would keep them safe, but he ended up getting them killed and the Longbottoms turned insane." Severus started muttering to himself. I walked over to him and slapped him in the face he looked at me in shock

"Don't give me the don't hit your teacher nonsense right now you're not my teacher now stop getting off topic and no 'I lost Lilly and Marie because of Dumbledore's stupidity pity party' either. You have a family now so you have someone to protect now." I said and I held out my hand to him

"You still want to live with me?" he asked

"Let's see I'm Moldywarts grandniece and you're Moldywarts son and Mione is Moldywarts granddaughter. I don't see how this won't work." I said

"Moldywart really Elana you've been hanging out with the Weasley twins way too much." Severus said

"Hey we resent that." they shouted together I had almost forgotten they were there

'I still don't like you." Severus said

"We still don't like you you old snake." they said

"Then you can't date my daughters" Severus said smirking their jaws dropped and Severus started laughing. "Let's see how this year goes, don't prank me and I'll think about it." Severus said standing up "I believe it is time for us to go to 12 Grimmauld Place even though I don't like it there"

"Can't you give that grudge up Severus" Kingsley asked

"No I can't he was their friend and he tricked me in fifth year and almost got me killed" Severus lied sort of, he was telling the truth just thinking of Peter and how he told me that Lilly was in the shack not knowing it was a trap.

"But you didn't die" Kingsley said

"Only because HE saved me and let's stop talking about this before THEY start asking questions that I don't want to answer" Severus said...


	3. Chapter 3 Finding Family

**Welcome to the third Chapter of Elana Grant I fixed a few of the errors that I made earlier like the title but I didn't notice until now. Any way since I haven't updated in a few days this will be the second chapter that I post today. Enjoy this chapter remember please read and review I will add a new chapter tomorrow if I remember and if you want check out my other stories I hope to update all of my stories soon.**

 **Edit 8/14/2017 I corrected hopefully all of the grammar and tense mistakes that were made in this chapter.**

CHAPTER 3

Elana

We let the topic drop. It was a long and slight trek back to the house. I completely ignored my adopted parents and went straight to my room so I could pack everything that I had in this miserable house. I looked around and found a picture that I thought I had lost because I had never been able to find it after my memory started to return. The photo was in the same picture frame that had up until recently had a picture of me and my adopted parents, but now it showed my birth parents, Severus who was holding two year old Hermione and I was standing in between my birth parents but slightly in front of them. It was a magical photo because you could see the flash then I would look over at Severus and 'Mione. I clutched the photo to me and started crying.

"That was taken three days before we had to give you and your sister up. You knew something was wrong." Severus said when he walked in after hearing my sob.

"Why, why did you split us up? Why couldn't we have been together? I know it was to protect us but that didn't mean you had to rip my heart out in the process. I remember crying for weeks after I was placed with THESE people, because the memory charm didn't hold at first. It killed me because I knew for years that a piece of me was missing and I didn't know what until 'Mione went to Hogwarts two years after I did. Not even hanging out with Fred and George as much as I did helped me fill the missing void. They didn't know why I always felt sad until they saw her. George rem-remembered her, he remembered they way the four of us would play, when we were younger and she was so s-small compared to us. B-bill and Ch-charlie freaked o-out when they saw h-her for the f-first time at the B-burrow. P-percy fainted he was so pathetic but Ron and Ginny didn't even un-understand why their o-older siblings reacted like that." I stopped talking because it was getting harder to talk. Severus didn't respond he just held me as I continued to cry. After I stopped crying Severus flicked his wand and packed everything for me. Another flick and everything shrank down so it would fit into his pocket. A third flick and his shirt was dry and when I looked into a mirror it looked like I hadn't been crying at all. "Thank you Uncle Severus." I said before we walked down the stairs to meet everyone.

"Ok the floo is only open for the children Kingsley and I will apparate." Severus said not even looking at my adoptive parents. I was the last one to leave besides Severus. I looked around once more and headed towards the floo but before I could step in I broke down crying again so Severus grabbed my arm and pulled me close to him the disapparated with me to 12 Grimmauld Place. Upon our arrival Sirius started asking all sorts of questions.

"Why did Kingsley take my memories of them? Why didn't you tell me sooner? How long were you going to keep this from me? I know it was to protect them but why did you have to take my nieces away from me? I just lost both of my sisters I really didn't need to lose her and my little nieces right after I lost James." Sirius said seeming to have forgotten that he was supposed to be mad at Severus. Feeling out of place I walked farther into the house leaving Sirius and Severus to talk.

Severus

"First of all you weren't the only one to have lost them all. As for Marie blame Bella and Dumbledore for that. Second of all I wanted to tell you but Kingsley never took your memories, Albus did and he forbade me. Third of all what happened to hating me?" I responded

"I only thought I hated you because someone planted fake memories about everything that happened before Harry and Hermione were born. Remember James and I started getting along with you because you were dating my little sister and James's cousin. As for Elana's parents I began trusting them again. Elizabeth was like my sister, little Elana I treated her like my niece." Sirius said

"Oh right Albus did change those." I muttered. "Anyway let's go talk to Molly before she decides to come and find us." He added walking towards the stairs. "It's good to have the old Sirius back. It was hard to pretend to hate you once we got you out of that bloody place. Dumbledore wouldn't believe me when I told him that Wormtail was the traitor. Even though he saw the proof in my memories he still did nothing to help." I said to Sirius.

"I still can't believe that he did that, Wormtail, that is. I thought he was my friend but how could he do that to us. We protected him from those snakes when they picked on him we should have known when they stopped picking on him during sixth year around the time that James changed and matured that way Lilly would like him better. Also around the time when Lilly introduced you to my little twin Marie. She was disowned by the way for being a Ravenclaw they believe that it was my fault for that also." Sirius said.

"Your sister would be proud of you with the way you turned out. She would be proud of Harry and 'Mione right now too. Sad that Hermione didn't get into either of our houses but that might have been because of how much she spent with those blasted weasley twins when they were little before she went to live with those blasted muggles." I grumbled at him.

"You have to admit those twins are amazing at potions and charms." Remus said walking towards us. "Molly also wanted me to tell you idiots to stop fighting and come inside before she has to come out here and drag you in kicking and screaming."

"Fine and we weren't arguing this time. That was last time." Sirius said then turned around and walked towards the kitchen. I sighed and followed.

"I'm glad that we have the old you back Severus." Remus said that stopped me in my tracks.

"You knew this entire time and never said anything?" I asked.

"By the time I came back Dumbledore forgot that I met Hermione and that I was 'Mione's godfather and even if he would have tried werewolfs can resist every type of mind altering spell. I wouldn't have forgotten." Remus said.

"You should have said something then I wouldn't have tried so hard to get you kicked out I only did it because I hated the fact that every one that I could have talked about Marie to forgot she even existed. I had no one." I whispered.

"Dumbledore forbade me. He found out during her third year when I confronted him about Elana and 'Mione. I was so confused at first then he tried to remove my memories. Moony was not happy that Dumbledore tried to take all memories of our pack away. He tried to input memories of me having a relationship with Tonks, or at least her wanting one. I confronted her about it and found that Dumbledore implanted those memories into her mind as well. We talked about it and she was relieved when I told her those memories were fake. Dumbledore threatened to kill me if I spoke to you about it." Remus said.

"Do I want to know why she was relieved that those memories were fake?" I said really hoping it wasn't what I thought.

"Because she is like us she likes her own gender." Remus said then walked away laughing at my face. 'Dammit but that works out for me' I thought to myself then I followed Remus.

"Severus it's good to see you again." Molly said as if she hadn't been yelling at me just a few hours ago.

"Really Molly. I thought you despised me?" I said to her.

"Oh that was Albus's doing Bill, Charlie and Percy explained who Mione and Elana were when she nodded at them. Then all of a sudden everything came back. I can't believe that old fool. He should have left Mione with her fathers instead of with some strangers." Molly said resting a hand on my arm.

"Wait what do you mean fathers?" I asked trying to hide my shock.

"Oh you didn't think anyone knew you were at least a little gay. It's obvious just like it's obvious that Remus is a wolf, gay and has found his mates." Sirius said almost seriously.

"Shut up you mangy fleabag." I snarled at him. Then cringed when I got cuffed upside the back of my head.

"Be nice both of you." A voice said behind me. I looked up rubbing the back of my head I saw Sirius rubbing the back of his head. Remus was standing there behind us. He looked at Sirius and he cowered like a dog, then he turned to look at me the look of pure disappointment was on his face and I shrank back from him. Suddenly memories rushed back to me. Memories of the times I spent with Remus and Sirius a month after Mione was born. They were there for me and never said anything when I cried on into their chest. Every weak moment I had with them came back every intimate moment came back also I remembered how close we got in those two years we had together before Dumbledore screwed everything up.

"How did he take all of those memories. Two years of my life and he took those from me?!" I snarled breaking my gaze away from Remus. Only then realizing Sirius had said the same thing at the same time I had.

"It was hard not to tell you, but Dumbledore said that if I told you or did what I just did then I wouldn't have his protection any longer nor would you or Sirius. Sirius still had his memories of him and I but you were magicked out." Remus said not looking at me any longer. I looked at Sirius and he nodded. Sirius and I hugged Remus at the same time just like we used to when one of us was upset.

"Daddy?" Mione interrupted "What took..." I pulled out of the hug when Mione stopped short on her question. "Papa? Dad?" She said looking at Remus and Sirius. They nodded pulling away from each other. Tears started to run down her face. She ran towards us and we all hugged her. She was in the middle with her head resting on Remus's chest, since he was more like her mother than anything else.

"Wait are you telling us that we have" Fred started

"To get past the three of you just to" George continued

"Date Mione or Elana now?" They both said together.

"Yep" Elana said with her arms around both Fred and George.

"Come here Elana" Mione said holding her hand out to Elana from the middle of our triangle.

"Fine but for the record I am not calling any of you dad." Elana said walking over to us Sirius and I let Mione pull her into the middle of the triangle with her.

"I love you" Mione said

"We love you too" Elana said speaking for all of us. Everything went downhill from there when the front door slammed shut and Willaberga Black started to scream. I jumped away from Mione, Elana, Sirius and Remus.

"Run pretend you were up stairs the entire time Sirius, Remus start argueing with me. Molly you need to start yelling about a room that needs cleaned. I'm sure it's Dumbledore and I'm sure he's pissed about something." I said and as soon as I finished everything set into motion.

"What are you doing here Snivellus?" Sirius taunted "Here on the Dark Lord's business or Dumbledores?"

"As if it's any of your business I just stopped by to see if Elana arrived safely on the request of her parents." I responded as if the last twenty minutes hadn't happened. "I would suggest you get out of my way mutt before I make you move." I taunted back.

"Fred, George I need the two of you in the drawing room we still have to finish it. Ron Ginny you need to set the table in the Dining room. Elana, Hermione could I get your help in the kitchen." Molly called from the middle of the stairs.

"What the devil do you think you were doing Severus moving Elana from her home. Every enchantment put in place is now ruined. The enchantments worked with the allowed removal of Elana by her foster parents not by her own choosing you ruined thirteen years of planning in just one hour. How could you have been so stupid? Did you even think of the consequences of your actions." Dumbledore yelled before he noticed Remus, Sirius, Molly, Mione and Elana were in the same room.

"What do you mean foster parents? Enchantment based upon the approval of every entrance and exit I make. Are you trying to control my life?" Elana yelled enraged on the fact someone wanted to control her. "Would someone tell me what's going on here." She yelled when no one answered.

"How dare you speak to me like that. I was the one that saved you. I could have sent you any where but I sent you to a place where you would get the love you needed." Dumbledore yelled.

"You don't get to talk to me like that old man. You might have saved me but you ruined my life. I could have stayed with my godfathers but no you had to intervene and send me away with total strangers who I'm sure are very happy to have me gone." She yelled back

"How much do you remember?" He asked

"Everything I know what went down that night I remember every evil thing you did. You didn't properly care for Maria even though she was in your care and you gave her the wrong potion. You induced her labor too soon, you knew it was early and that her body wasn't ready for it you killed her and thought you killed the baby also but you didn't. You thought you did but you left too early because you didn't want to be caught red handed, but you forgot about the child sitting in the corner of the room not knowing what was going on, but now I understand. You left because you knew Severus was coming back, you thought you did enough damage to where he would lose the both of them but you forgot how skilled of a potions master he was. He almost saved the both of them and he would have she was getting stronger but when Severus went to tend his daughter on the advice of Maria, you returned and slowly stole the air from her lungs, she slowly suffocated and all I could do was watch my aunt die, watch you kill her." She stated calmly with a hint of rage. My jaw dropped I had forgotten she was there.

"Why didn't you say anything?" I asked Elana

"I told my mom, dad and Aunt Lily that was the reason Aunt Lily helped you so quickly after they found out about her death and not saying that it was your fault for her death they knew it wasn't your fault so they helped you but that help ended with their death and Harry's abandonment to the muggles. My abandonment to random parents who were under your thumb the entire time." Elana shot a glare towards Dumbledore. "Which also lead to Mione being dumped with muggles also. You ripped us away from our family. Why...how could you do something like that you preach love but you rip families apart. How is that living up to your expectation of love what would have happened if I hadn't learned to love like you wanted me to. What would have happened if your plan failed and Mione died from maltreatment or I did or even Harry. Would you have started noticing that Neville was around that he was the backup option just incase we died. At least he grew up knowing his parents and reminded every day by his grandmother that he's not good enough to be his father's son, that if he had been born a month earlier or a day later his parents would still have their minds and would have been there to raise him. He doesn't even know that he was tortured along with his parents. His grandmother had to force his magic to prove he wasn't a squib." Elana ranted her magic crackling Albus took a step backwards like he was going to flee. Kingsley stepped in with Alastair right behind him.

"Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore you are hereby arrested for three counts of child endangerment and neglect, six counts of murder, four counts of child abuse and three counts of attempted murder, one count of unlawful imprisonment, six counts of unauthorized use of Obliviate charm, more accurately called memory erasing or altering memory charm, and at least twenty counts of manipulation for political gain." Alastor said as he silently tied up Albus that way he had no way to escape. Alastor then turned to me "You and your girls better be ready to testify bring everything that you need when I call you about the trial, Black, Lupin make sure you're ready to testify also, don't forget to get ahold of Longbottom and his Grandmother find out what is wrong with her she never would have forced someone to show their magic and we need to find out why." Alastor said before he and Kingsley left taking Albus Dumbledore with them. Just before Dumbledore left he looked at Mione, I turned in time to see her turning blue like she couldn't breath, the horror shook me out of my shock. He was trying to kill my daughter I turned back to Dumbledore just as Elana jumped forward and punched him straight in the nose which broke his eye contact with my daughter. I heard her gasp and the light thud of her falling behind Elana but she continued her staring contest with Dumbledore, in which he started to turn blue but then blood started to spill out of his mouth. That was when Elana broke eye contact to attend to her sister. She was unconscious, she was able to breath, but it looked like she had horrible burns all over her body.


End file.
